


My Echo, My Shadow, and Me

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [68]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birth, Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual marriage, Klaine, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg!Kurt, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Pregnancy, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt deals with his haunting past.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 6





	My Echo, My Shadow, and Me

_ Kurt found himself in the delivery room at Lima Memorial on a warm late evening in July. His water broke during the early hours of the morning and he had endured a very long and grueling nine and a half hours of labor. Then at 7:05pm, she was born. After pushing for a solid hour, Kurt received his baby girl through his legs and laid her on his chest, welcoming her into the world. _

_ Unaware of his surroundings, the seventeen year old just stared at his daughter as if they were the only two people in the entire world. Just him and her. Ella Rose Hummel had just flipped his life upside down and gave it a new meaning. She was his everything at just seconds old. _

_ The pinkish newborn babe on his chest came out crying but calmed down as soon as she heard her mother's voice. _

_ "Hi baby girl." Kurt's whisper was gentle, delicate, but it got her attention. She knew who he was, she recognized him, it was her mommy. "Oh my sweet baby, I love you so much." _

_ It was crazy to think that just nine months ago, he was laying in a vacant parking lot behind a building, bleeding, clothes torn, all alone in the cold. He was raped and just pretty much left there to die, but if it wasn't for his friends noticing how late he was , he probably wouldn't have lived nor would his daughter. They were able to track his phone and found him on the ground, blood everywhere. It was horrific. _

_ Shortly after his incident, he found out he was pregnant and his parents told him over and over again whatever he decided they'd help him out and give him their full support. Kurt knew that if he chose to keep his baby it would be a part of him and a part of that monster that raped him. But then again, he had the chance to bring a new life into the world, something he can make good out of. So, he chose to keep her and went through the pregnancy like a champ. It kept him from graduating with his friends and going to college but he did it all in just a few months and now had his daughter. _

_ Now, staring at his daughter who had his ocean blue eyes, he knew what true love meant. He knew that this was his life now. She made him a parent and he doesn't regret it one bit. _

_ As the night carried on, Kurt was left with his daughter while the doctors and nurses let them be, as well as his family and friends. He allowed Carole and Quinn to be in the room with him but when his father came in once she was born, Kurt started to cry as he watched his father bond with his granddaughter. Now, it was just them. _

_ Kurt was unable to take his eyes off her. She was so perfectly beautiful and was just an angel. Her eyes were open wide with curiosity as she was staring up at him. _

_ "Hey sweetheart." Kurt smiles while running a finger gently along her rosy cheek. "It's just you and me kiddo. I don't know how we're gonna do it but I promise we will." He tells her and she coos while listening to her mommy. "I love you so much, Ella Rose. Mommy's gonna do his best to give you the life you deserve. I promise." He places a quick kiss to her nose and giggles as she scrunches it up like a baby bunny. God she was so adorable, how was he gonna do this? How was he going to be a single parent at seventeen? Truth is, he doesn't know but he does know he'll figure it out and won't be alone. _

**-Six Years Later-**

"Ella! I'm leaving!" Kurt calls out to his daughter.

"I'm coming mommy! I couldn't find my shoe!" The six year old' tiny voice shouts back. Small feet run down the hall and she nearly collides into his legs. "Oop sorry, mommy."

"It's okay honey. Did you find your shoe?" He asks, helping her with her jacket.

"No. So I im...imp...-"

"Improvised?"

"Yeah that." She smiles and Kurt zips up her jacket.

"Nice choice." He says while pointing at her purple and pink sparkly converse. "Different. I like it."

"Thank you mommy."

"You're welcome, honey." He stuffs his phone and wallet into his pocket then opens the front door. "After you my dear."

"Thank you, sir." Kurt smiles at his daughter as she steps out into the hall, he follows, then locks the door behind them. She runs ahead of him getting to the freight elevator, giggling along the way making Kurt's smile grow even more.

Ella Rose Hummel is such an amazing little girl. She always gives Kurt motivation to be the best he can be, at least for her. They have so many memories together and it was great just him and her for a while as he got his life back on track.

Now they're living in New York, he finally made it to the one place he's always dreamed of going. He got a job at Vogue under Isobel Wright and graduated from Parsons after taking part in an accelerated program so that he could get his credits and graduate faster.

At twenty three years old, Kurt's made a name for himself in the fashion industry as he continues to learn, thrive, and move up at work. He even opened up his love life again and has been seeing someone named Blaine Anderson. They met at a local coffee shop and just hit it off. Blaine was working on getting his Master's Degree in Music Education at NYU but was working as a student teacher at a private high school in Manhattan. Blaine met Kurt's daughter and only knows she was born when he was a teenager but not that he was raped, Kurt hasn't told him about that yet, and he wasn't sure if he was ever gonna tell him.

When they arrive at the grocery store, Kurt grabs a cart and tells Ella to hold on to the edge and not let go. The store was packed, as always, so he tried to avoid as many people as he could and just get what was on his list. They walked through the produce section first to get the many fruits and veggies both Kurt and Ella enjoyed eating on a daily basis then moved onto the aisles, walking up and down grabbing what he needed or what was on sale.

They got to the snack aisle and Kurt bent over to look at the goldfish that were on sale.

"El, do you want the rainbow kind or regular?" Kurt asks, waiting for an answer.

"El?"

Kurt looks up and Ella was no longer there.

"Ella?!"

His heart was viciously beating against his ribcage as he searched for his daughter in the crowded aisle. He left his cart and started to run to the front of the store, screaming for her at the top of his lungs.

"Ella! Ella, where are you baby?! El-"

"Excuse me?" Kurt felt a tap at his shoulder and turned around to see a man around his age, maybe a bit older. "Did you lose someone?" The man asks and nods down towards Ella who was holding onto his hand.

"Ella! Oh my god!" Kurt gathers his daughter in his arms as she cries into her mother's neck. "Are you alright honey? You scared me."

"I'm sowwy." She mumbles into his scarf.

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe now." Kurt rubs her back while everyone around him goes back to their shopping. "Thank you for bringing her back." Kurt says, moving Ella's hair away from her bright red face as he turns around to walk away.

"My pleasure."

Kurt stops dead in his tracks and his body froze. He slowly turned around and the man was gone. Kurt thickly swallows as those words hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew that voice. He knew the exact way it was said to him six and a half years ago.

_ "P-P-Please." Kurt whimpers trying to push the man away with the little strength he had. _

_ "Shh, you were so tight for me baby. So glad that I was your first." The man's hoarse voice cuts through Kurt's whimpers and whines of agony. _

_ "Ungh....Ungh...Agh." Whatever Kurt was saying it was inaudible and he had no strength to move or even breathe everything hurt on him. _

_ "Oh don't thank me." The man snickers. "It was my pleasure....goodbye." _

"...Sir? Are you alright?...Excuse me? Sir?"

Kurt stood in the middle of the store, face flushed, eyes puffy with tears. He blinked a few times and still had Ella in his arms.

"Sir?" Kurt turns his head to one of the employees, a teenage girl standing beside him. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes." He says as his voice cracks lightly. "I'm so sorry for causing a scene. W-We'll be on our way." He tells her and walks back to his cart that was left in the snack aisle.

Kurt finishes his shopping trip then goes back home with his daughter, completely in shock of what happened. He makes sure his daughter is okay in the living room then disappears in his bedroom for a little bit just to settle his nerves since they were on edge.

Ella busied herself in the living room by coloring in her coloring book, but she knew something was wrong so she decided to be a big girl and check on her mommy. She walked down the hall and knocked on his door with just two light knocks.

"Come in." Kurt says.

Ella pushes the door open and Kurt sits up in bed, reaching his arms around for her. She accepts the invitation and climbs up, letting her mother gather her small frame in his arms.

"What's up baby girl? Are you okay?" He asks and pushes his cheek against her head, rubbing his hand along her shoulder.

"Are you mad at me mommy?" She asks.

"No." He says and fixes her so that she is facing him. "I'm not mad at all. I was just scared, baby. But you're safe and sound now and that's all that matters." He tells her and she slowly nods against his head. Kurt presses a kiss to her head and rubs her back. "Do you wanna help me make dinner before Blaine comes home?" He asks.

"Okay."

"Well let's go." Kurt pats her thigh and she hops off his lap, running to the kitchen while he stretches before getting off the bed.

Blaine's been spending several weeks at Kurt's place since they've been getting very exclusive with their relationship. He even helps Kurt out by bringing Ella to and from school since it was on the way to his job.

Kurt and Ella get busy with making dinner and by the time Blaine gets home from work, he smells the savory aroma of what was homemade lasagna. He smiles as he toes off his shoes and places his keys into the bowl before going to greet his boyfriend.

Blaine sneaks up behind Kurt, snaking his arms around him, causing Kurt to jump.

"It's just me baby." Blaine says, tilting his head to place a tender kiss onto Kurt's neck. "How was your day off baby?"

"Fine. How were your meetings?"

"Boring. I wish I could've stayed home with you and Ella and your day off."

"Sorry." Kurt says and turns around so that his chest was pressed against Blaine's. "Dinner's ready."

"Mmm, smells good." Blaine purrs, laying a sweet kiss to Kurt's lips. "I'm starving."

"Well let's eat." Kurt smiles, then takes a sip of his wine. 

The three of them have dinner without mentioning what happened earlier at the grocery store. Blaine could tell something was bothering Kurt but didn't want to bring it up in front of Ella in case it was adult business. He just went on with eating the meal his boyfriend prepared for them, enjoying listening to Ella ramble on and on about whatever was in that mind of hers.

Blaine watched Kurt for the rest of the evening and noticed how jumpy or startled he was whenever Blaine would get close to him or try to touch him. He didn't want to take offense to it but he didn't understand why his boyfriend was acting so different.

So after Ella went to bed, Blaine decided to approach Kurt in the living room. He sat beside his boyfriend on the couch and picked up his own glass of wine, taking a small sip before talking to Kurt.

"Did I do something?" Blaine asks, cutting into the silence.

"What?"

"Did I do something wrong? Ever since I got home you just seem different. Was it something I did?"

Kurt gnaws at his lip as she slowly shakes his head. Tears began to sting in his eyes as flashbacks to that dreadful night started to make their way back into his head.

"Hey," Blaine picks up Kurt's hand, brushing his finger along Kurt's knuckles. "You can trust me baby. Whatever it is. Just please talk to me." His voice was so warm, so inviting, Kurt felt like he owed him the truth about his past. So he was gonna tell him.

Kurt lets out a sigh and fans his face, turning his body towards Blaine, stilling holding onto his hand.

"You know how I told you I had Ella when I was a teenager?"

"Yeah." Blaine slightly nods his head. "What about it."

"Well, I-I wasn't honest w-with how sh-she came to be."

Kurt started to tell Blaine about that night, taking him back six and a half years ago when his entire life felt like it was over. He explains how he was raped left alone in the parking lot, all beat up, bleeding, and ashamed. He became very depressed then found out he was pregnant not long after so he decided to keep the baby and went on with the pregnancy. It was a difficult nine months being pregnant with a rapist's baby, he felt like he wasn't gonna be able to do it, wasn't gonna last.

"-When Ella was born, I knew that even though she was a rape baby, she was mine and I had to protect her from all the horror and evil in the world." Kurt explains as he cries and notices the tears in Blaine's eyes. "...I then moved to New York courtesy of my father and my mother's hidden fortune set aside for me and I've been here raising his daughter ever since. But today....today at the store she ran off and I th-thought I lost her. Th-Then a man returned her and I was so grateful she was safe and unharmed but he said something that made my skin crawl."

"What did he say?" Blaine asks, squeezing Kurt's hand tightly.

"After he r-raped me I couldn't move or hardly talk so being the asshole he was went ahead and said, 'M-My pleasure'. A-And at the store, that man said it and-and it sounded the exact same way with the exact same tone. I-It was l-like he came back j-just to haunt me." Kurt swallows and closes his eyes letting the tears stream down his cheeks. "I-I can't ever let anything happen to my baby."

Blaine's heart breaks hearing Kurt's story and he pulls him into a tight hug. He was somewhat relieved that Kurt opened up to him about this knowing it wasn't easy but he did it with such pride. "I promise I will never let anything happen to you guys. I-I love you both so much."

"I know, Blaine. I know you mean that."

Blaine sadly smiles and they share a kiss while sitting in front of the fire that was lit in front of them.

**-Few Weeks Later-**

Kurt was home alone while Blaine was out with Ella to spend more time with her and bond with her.

While he's busy throwing a load of laundry into the wash, he hears the front door open and assumes it's Blaine.

"Blaine? You guys are back already?" Kurt smiles wondering why his boyfriend and daughter have returned after leaving not even twenty minutes ago. Kurt hears no response and his brows scrunch together as he becomes confused. "Blaine? Is that you?"

Kurt leaves the dirty laundry in the basket while he goes to check what that sound was. He walks to the front of his apartment and sees the door chain was broken. As he goes to investigate, he's attacked from behind and has a knife against his throat.

"Well, well, well. We meet again, Kurt."

It was him.

The man that made his life a living hell.

Kurt goes to scream but he tightens his hold around his neck.

"You scream and you're dead." He barks and Kurt nods in the man's tight hold. He then shoves a cloth filled with chloroform to Kurt's nose, inhaling the toxic scent. "Nighty night, loverboy." He says with a smile and lets Kurt drop to the floor, unconscious.

**-Few Hours Later-**

Kurt slowly started to wake up. His head felt heavy, his vision was blurry, and his mouth was covered by something sticky. He tried to move but can't do so as something is stopping him. He groans as he keeps trying to move his body but can't.

"Ungh." He deeply groans into the tape. Once his vision comes in clearly, he sees that he's tied up in his bed by his wrists and ankles, naked, and tries to get out of the ties but fails to do so as it bruises his wrists and ankles.

Kurt keeps trying to pull the knots loose but it hurts like hell, feeling like it was burning at his skin. He keeps trying and trying but something, or someone rather catches him off guard.

"Well look who's awake." The man walks into Kurt's bedroom wearing a smile like the devil.

Kurt's muffled screams make the guy smile even more as he walks closer to the bed.

"Aww, poor baby." The man teases and rips the tape off Kurt's mouth. He wastes no time and tugs at Kurt's hair, giving him a wet and dirty kiss. "Mmm, you taste better all grown up."

Kurt spits in the man's face which causes him to flinch backward, tripping over the shoes on the floor.

"Help! Somebody help me! Help!" Kurt screams at the top of his lungs. "Help me! Please!"

The man was now pissed off, raging with anger, and was heavily craving to be inside Kurt in such a dirty way. His fingers squeeze into Kurt's cheek as he pulls him closer to his face. "You better behave or else!" He threatens.

"Let me go!" Kurt screams.

"No!" The man screams back. "You deserve this! You slut!" He then

He then proceeds to unbuckle his belt and Kurt knows exactly what's about to happen so he screams for his boyfriend.

"Blaine! Blaine! Blaine, help me!"

The man was getting even more pissed and pulled the tape from the side table, tearing a piece off, and putting it over Kurt's mouth. "Your stupid little boyfriend isn't here to help you." He whispers into his ear, sending quivers of fear all over Kurt's body.

He continues to lower his pants and pulls out his dick as Kurt squeals behind the tape, crying harder than ever before. He starts to crawl onto the bed and kneels in between Kurt's spread legs. He leans forward until he was just mere centimeters away from Kurt's bruised face.

"I want you to squeal like a pig when I ram into you." He hoarsely whispers and Kurt keeps on crying feeling like his life is over.

Meanwhile, Blaine and Ella were returning from their little date, walking down to Kurt's apartment.

"Did you have fun today?" Blaine asks, swinging Ella's hand.

"Yes. Did you see how big my sundae was, Blaine?!" She asks, excitedly.

"Yeah! It was bigger than your head!" Blaine says and they both laugh.

As they approach the apartment, Blaine can hear muffled screams which causes them both to stop walking and wonder where they're coming from. He tilts his head to the side and sees the door was left open, causing panic to set it.

"Ella, I want you to go to Ms. Davis and tell her to call the police okay?"

"But Blaine-"

"Just do as I say, okay?" Blaine asks.

Ella nods and runs down the hall to Kurt's neighbor's door while Blaine goes into the apartment. He can hear noises coming from the bedroom so he grabs a knife and slowly makes his way towards the back of the apartment.

When he gets to the bedroom he can see through the crack of the door that Kurt was tied to the bed and this person was about to rape him. Kurt was unaware that Blaine was even there and just as the guy was about to put it in, he screams and falls on Kurt then rolls to the ground.

Kurt looks up, terror in his eyes as relief washes over him seeing his boyfriend was there.

Blaine stood there, shocked, at what he just did. He looks down at the man he just stabbed then back at Kurt, tears forming in his brown eyes.

Blaine comes back to reality and rushes to the bed to help Kurt.

"I'm gonna take this off but this is gonna hurt." He says and Kurt just shakes his head frantically. Blaine rips the tape from his boyfriend and Kurt lets out a loud whimper, knowing he was safe.

He then unties Kurt from the bed and gives him a big kiss, "Are you okay baby? God, I am so sorry this happened."

"Shh, y-you're he-here n-n-now." Kurt cries.

They both cried together because it finally felt like the world was on their side.

As the cops and paramedics come, Blaine covers Kurt's lower half with a blanket and kisses him again and again. "I told you I would never let anything happen to you." He says, cupping Kurt's face in his hands. "I love you." He kisses Kurt again then lets the paramedics help him while the cops question Blaine.

**\---**

Hours go by when Kurt wakes up again this time in a hospital bed with Blaine at his side.

"Hey, you're awake." Blaine got up from his seat, still holding onto Kurt's hand lightly. "How're you doing?"

Kurt shrugs, "I-I'm a little sh-shaken up but I-I'll be o-okay." He says and brings a shaky hand up to his throat.

"You want some water?" He nods and Blaine pours him a cup from the pink pitcher that was on the mobile table. "Here, love."

Kurt sips at water and mutters a thank you once he swallows the cool liquid.

Blaine pushes the button for a nurse so she comes in and checks Kurt's vitals then pages for the doctor to come.

"Hello Mr. Hummel. Good to see you're awake." His doctor, an older man, says with a small smile. "I'm Doctor Watts.

"C-Call me Kurt please."

"Okay, Kurt. As you can see you have visible abrasions on your wrists and ankles which will all heal over time. We went ahead and did a rape kit just to be safe and found no trace of semen on you. I know it's policy we ask for consent but your boyfriend gave his consent so I hope that's alright." Kurt nods as the doctor continues to talk. "I've also sent a prescription for anti-anxiety meds as well as antidepressants since this has happened before, correct?"

"Y-Yes."

"You'll be okay, you just need to give yourself time to heal, Kurt."

"T-Thank you doctor."

"You're welcome. I'll be back soon to see how you're feeling and hopefully we'll be able to send you home tonight." Doctor Watts says and leaves Kurt's room.

Once the doctor leaves, Kurt turns to look over at Blaine again and smiles.

"I'm sorry I told them about your past, I just wanted to-"

"Blaine, it's okay." Kurt says. "I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"Not at all. Join me?" He asks.

Blaine gets onto the bed, sliding behind Kurt and wraps his arms around his boyfriend, letting Kurt cuddle into his embrace.

"Thank you for saving me." Kurt says breathlessly. "I love you more than I ever thought possible."

Blaine doesn't say anything and instead just starts to cry, getting emotional.

"Blaine, you okay?"

"Yeah." Blaine slightly whimpers. "I'm sorry I just...I don't know what I would do with myself if something were to ever happen to you or our daughter." Kurt turns his head over his shoulder once Blaine said 'our daughter'. He knew Blaine meant it too. "I wish things were under better circumstances but I-I want you to know how much I love you and how much you mean to me and how much Ella means to me." Blaine then reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a small black velvet box. "I want to adopt Ella so we can become a family together and as for you Kurt, well, I want you to marry me and be my husband." He opens the box and Kurt's eyes grow wide like the moon.

Kurt gasps when he sees the ring and the tears that were already filling his eyes began to cascade down his rosy cheeks.

"Yes." Kurt chokes and shoves his hand out from under the blanket so Blaine could put the ring onto his finger.

"I took her out today to go pick it up and that she told me you would like it."

"I love it, Blaine." He says and kisses his boyfriend, well now his fiance.

Speaking of their daughter, Kurt asks for her so Blaine goes to get her and she runs to her mommy getting on the bed with him.

"Hey baby." Kurt holds her tightly in his arms and smothers her face in kisses.

"Are you okay mommy?"

"I have never felt better." He beams.

"Good." She says, curling into her mother's chest.

Blaine wraps his arms around the two of them. Now almost a real family.

**-One year later-**

Kurt and Blaine were now happily married and Blaine just signed the official papers to adopt Kurt's daughter. Once everything was confirmed, the family celebrated together when they got home.

Kurt's on the couch with his husband and their daughter. They're all smiling and happy that they're not only a family by love but we're legally a family. Blaine was now a father and Ella couldn't have asked for anymore better than him to be in her life, neither could Kurt.

"Hey El, c'mere. I have to tell you a secret." Kurt waves toward him and she moves over to her mother, getting in close. He whispers something into her ear and she gasps doing as she was told.

"Mommy's gonna have a baby, daddy!" She shouts.

Kurt smiles and Blaine was shocked, gasping at the news.

"Are you serious? You're pregnant?" He asks

"Yeah." He replies breathlessly. "I took a few tests and they all came back positive."

Blaine cries and gathers his family in his arms.

"We're gonna have a baby!" He beams as they were all excited about the expansion of their precious family. "I'm gonna be a daddy again!"

Kurt kisses his husband knowing that Blaine's been wanting a baby and wanting to go through the pregnancy with Kurt. He knew he was going to be a great dad to their baby, as he was already a model father for their daughter.


End file.
